Mischief in the Organization
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: A dream I had a few nights ago. Completely random. Xaldin and Xigbar yell at people, Marluxia gets made fun of, and Saïx bites everyone's head off. Chaos? Yoobetcha. [Implied Axel x OC]


**HAH! The line is working again! YAY!  
This is my first attempt at a tread through the Kingdom Hearts territory. It isn't even really a story. I had a random dream on the night of 11/11/06 (MARLUXIA DAY! ...Sorry...) and _had_ to jot it down. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer Dude: **A couple of the things referred to here are part of a comic series called the 'Xemnas Reports' by Adelle Crow (psycrow). Miriku does not own the reports, although she reads them every chance she gets. Credit goes to Diana Hornik for telling Miriku about the "Man-Lady Mar-Mar" joke. Kingdom Hearts and all related characters belong to Square Enix. Miriku (Xikurim) belongs to herself. Diana (Xinaad) belongs to _her_self.

* * *

**Mischief in the Organization**

"_XIKURIM!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GINSUS??!!_"

I rolled my eyes. "_HOW SHOULD I KNOW??!!_" I hollered up at Xaldin.

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE AXEL'S GIRLFRIEND!_"

"_AM NOT! BESIDES, WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING??!!_"

Demyx sighed. "You might as well tell him, Xi."

I glared at him. "The name is _Xikurim,_ not _Xi._ And I swear, I have no idea _where_ they are!"

At that moment, Xigbar stormed into the room, and we couldn't help but gawk at him. His hair was _down._ And he was pissed.

"All right, Xi, spill it. What the hell did you do with my hair tie?!"

"Who says _I_ did anything with it?!"

"_I_ say so, and _I'm_ a higher rank than you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Will someone _please_ help me out here?! I've got Number Two and Number Three on my butt for something I didn't even do!"

Axel sniggered. "Why? It's so much fun watching you get in trouble! …Just for the record, though, I'm on your side."

"Yeah, thanks."

At that point, Marluxia wandered in. He was grinning, and he had an "I-just-pwned-every-single-one-of-you" look.

Xaldin, who walked in a few seconds later, glared murderously at Number Eleven. "Marly, if you've got _anything_ to do with this…"

Marluxia collapsed into laughter. He waved his hand, and two of the Assassin Nobodies appeared, carrying all six of Xaldin's ginsus and Xigbar's missing hair tie.

I rolled my eyes as Xaldin grabbed his ginsus and Xigbar put his hair back up. "See? I _told_ you it wasn't me! It was Man-Lady Mar-Mar over there!"

Marluxia stopped laughing. He stared at me. "_What_ did you just call me?!"

"Man-Lady Mar-Mar!" Axel and Demyx chorused. Identical evil grins spread across their faces. They began chanting the name, running in circles around the Graceful Assassin.

Marluxia glared at me. "Xikurim, you _die_ for this."

I grinned. "You gotta catch me first. Besides, why should I be afraid of someone who runs around with nothing on but a flower eyepatch to cover himself?"

Marluxia flushed as pink as his scythe. "Wha— Who told you about that?!"

Axel raised his hand, grinning. "That would be me, Your Ladyness."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But Xikurim started it!"

"Did not! It was Xinaad's idea!"

"But you're the one who brought it up!"

"_ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!!!_"

Everyone stared at Saïx, who had just walked into the dining room. He was glaring murderously at all of us. "I am trying to sleep. All of you need to shut your yaps."

"He started it," I muttered, pointing at Xaldin.

"I did _not!_ It's Marly's fault!"

"No it isn't! I just wanted to have some f—"

Saïx suddenly went all snarly. "_YOU—WILL—BE—QUIET!!!_"

The six of us stared at him. He glared at us, and then turned and walked away.

Axel blinked. "…What the heck just happened?"

Demyx shook his head. "I…think we just got yelled at by Saïx. Really, _really_ badly."

"Note to self," I muttered. "Never tick off the berserker." I grinned. "And always call Marly, Man-Lady Mar-Mar!"

"_Xikurim!_"

"Ack! RUN AWAAAAAY!"

* * *

**If you've never read the Xemnas Reports, half of this stuff won't make sense, especially not the snarly Saïx part...  
...And the creator of the Xemnas Reports also drew a picture of Xiggy with his hair down, titled "Xigbar's Missing Hair Tie", which is probably what sparked _that_ part...**


End file.
